Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 055
A Hassleberry Hounding, known as Enter Tyranno Kenzan! in the Japanese version, is the fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary After sleeping through one of Crowler's lectures, Jaden and Syrus are forced to carry replacement duel disks across campus to the school. When Jaden asks Syrus why Duel Academy would need them, Syrus informs him that there has been a bully who has been taking several students' duel disks after losing to him, including Syrus'. Jaden then hurries to the bridge and finds the bully, named Tyranno Hassleberry, and his gang of supporters. The two duel which eventually makes Hassleberry's supporters change sides. Upset, Hassleberry wonders why every time he forms a group of friends, they abandon him in the end. Jaden informs him that they are probably bored, since he uses the same strategies over and over again, and tells him that maybe he should try something new and evolve. After Jaden wins the duel, Hassleberry agrees to stop living in the past and becomes friends with Jaden. Featured Duel Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in defense position. Hassleberry's turn * Special Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) in attack position via its own effect. * Tributes "Gilasaurus" to Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500) in attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Wildheart", with "Dark Driceratops'" piercing effect inflicting damage to Jaden (Jaden 3200). Jaden's turn * Activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to move "Wildheart" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates the effect of "Necroshade", letting him Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in attack position without Tribute. * Attacks and destroys "Dark Driceratops" (Hassleberry 3800). Hassleberry's turn * Activates Field Spell Card "Jurassic World". * Summons "Archeonis" (300/1300), whose attack increases by 300 via "Jurassic World". * Attacks directly" via "Archeonis'" effect. (Jaden 2600). * Sets a card Jaden's turn * Summons "Wildheart" (1500/1600) in attack position. * Attacks "Archeonis" with "Bladedge", but Hassleberry activates his face-down "Amber Pitfall", switching "Bladedge" to defense position. * Attacks "Archeonis" with "Wildheart", but the "Jurassic World's" effect activates, switching the former to defense position and increasing its defense by 300, to 1600 (Jaden 2500). * Sets two cards. Hassleberry's turn * Activates "Earthquake", changing all monsters to defense position. * Activates "New Ultra Evolution", Tributing "Archeonis" to Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800), whose attack increases by 300 via the effect of "Jurassic World". * Attacks directly with "Dark Tyranno", via its effect, which allows direct attacks if all the opponent's monsters are in defense position. Jaden activates his face-down "Insurance", sending the other copy of "Insurance" he had face-down back to his hand to gain 500 Life Points (Jaden 100). Jaden's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Skyscraper", destroying "Jurassic World". * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Wildheart" with the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" (1900/2300) in attack position. * Activates "Wild Wingman's" effect, discarding "Insurance" to destroy "Amber Pitfall". * Switches "Bladedge" to attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Dark Tyranno" with "Wild Wingman", whose attack points increase by 1000 via "Skyscraper" (Hassleberry (3500). * Attacks directly with "Bladedge" (Hassleberry 900). * Activates "De-Fusion", returning "Wild Wingman" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning its Fusion Material Monsters from the Graveyard in attack position. * Attacks directly with "Avian" (Hassleberry 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Jurassic World" does not affect Winged Beast-type monsters, so "Archeonis'" stats would be unaffected by it. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Jurassic World" does not have this effect.